From Sanity, To Insanity
by DeadlyRose13
Summary: Nina and Lynn must leave their home forever, but where to go? Forget-Me-Not Valley is the answer! They leave behind friends, boyfriends, and one horrible event now. Maybe it is for the best. Rated T for safety. Chappy FIVE now added! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is DeadlyRose13 with the first chapter of my Harvest Moon story! Hopefully you will like this one! This is really short, but the next chappy will be longer. I have no dedication for it, but each chapter after this will probably be dedicated to someone. If you make it on the list, it's not like it's a great honor, but it does mean a lot to me, whatever you did, so thanks in advance! Enjoy!!**

"She was my friend…" the teenager dressed in all black said, moving her hands all around her until they were limp at her side. "But she was there and then gone. And her stories beat all." Her posture had been shifting throughout the entire event, but it was just because her mind was reeling with grief.

Twelve hours had passed since the death of Saralee Fione. Daughter of Diane and Arthur Fione, sister of Lynn Fione, and best friend forever of Nina Siphel. She was a smart girl, but her parents had been divorced for half of her 14-year-long life.

Saralee and her twin sister, Lynn, had been at a pool party two blocks from their home. It had been around midnight, and most of the teens were drunk. Everyone was still in their suits, ties, and dresses when jumped in the pool. Even Lynn hadn't even thought about her sister, who didn't know how to swim.

So she drowned. No-one had the courage to go out to the pool when Lynn and Nina realized. And by then she was gone. Period, end of sentence, and also end of a life well lived.

The pair still hadn't told the parents. They had been gone since six 6 o'clock the past night. And they would be gone the following night. And the next. And for a long time after that.

"My soul will be trapped forever…" Nina said, her eyes now averted from the mortal world. That was truly what she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry about such a short first chappy! I really hope you like! Like, really, really, REALLY!!! **

**Chapter Two, dedicated to:**

**Momo-chan12, for my first review on this story! I'll definitely read your story- looking forward to it after I finish this chappy. Enjoy!**

The bench on Oak St. was occupied, four feet placed on the pavement in front of it. Nina crossed her legs and reached to pull her black pleated skirt down farther, because of the bitter cold. Her lacy red hair blew in the briskness of the mid-day.

The boy sitting next to her was around the same age, maybe a year older. His hair was strawberry-blonde, and not brushed so that it fell on his face like swan feathers. His face resembled that of a man, but a young boy was still there, shining in his hazel eyes. His jacket was black and he was wearing blue jeans. His arm was set around Nina's shoulders.

"Nina… I…" his words were blown away, and Nina sighed.

"I'm not sure I can go on. My parents, I'm sure, are very worried. And Lynn is probably at the bar. This is definitely beyond my usual medicine." Nina said back, no hesitation was set in her voice, but there was some fear.

"You mean movies and dark chocolate won't help?" The boy said, only half joking.

But Nina was beyond the laughing point. Ice had broken into her eyes. She wasn't about to let it melt. She wouldn't cry.

Then she stood up and brushed her skirt. Her eyes looked toward the boy's. Right into them. "Xander, I have to leave. I can never come back. It's not your fault, but it has to be done. Saralee won't be back, so the real me won't be back either. From this point on… I don't think I can take being in a relationship anymore. It's too hard. Sometimes I have needed a shoulder to lean on, but I need to start thinking for myself. I've saved a lifetime of allowance for something—and now I know what. Please don't call my name… I'll call yours when I'm ready.'" With that, she turned and ran away from her boyfriend, turning her back on what she had always known.

_I bought a train ticket after our mini-funeral. I'm heading to a little apartment in Denver, Colorado. _Nina silently planned the rest of her life in her head. _There, I'll get a job at a coffee-shop, or something. I'll go to a high school after I have enough to pay tuition, so I can get a low-wage job until I'm old, and then I'll move to some retirement home or a ranch. Then my life will be over. There's no more to it than that._

Xander stood too, but he did nothing to stop her. He didn't know where she was going, but he knew that she was smart, and she would do well for herself. He couldn't think about his own happiness right now. Saralee had been his friend too, but only through Nina. He would probably lose touch with Lynn and her family now, just when they seemed to need it the most.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review! I don't mind if it is negative, but if so, let it please be constructive, not just a total flame. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! My third chappy. this one is gonna be way longer! If you guys like this story, please check out my Maximum Ride story Bring Me to Life. My two other stories, Purin Noodles, and Just a Little More Time, are a lot different, but you might like those too. Anyway, here's chappy three of 'From Sanity, to Insanity'!!!**

It was a Sunday, and there had been three days since the death of Saralee Fione. Lynn had been drinking non-stop since, and Nina had "broken up" with her boyfriend Xander. Neither of the two had told or seen their parents yet.

Nina was getting ready for her trip to Denver. She didn't have many things. The red-haired teenager wanted to take Lynn along, but she didn't have the heart to tell her she was leaving. The day before, after she had left Xander, she had bought a fur-lined parka. The fur was fake, of course. Saralee had loved animals. She had spent the night at the nearby inn.

Lynn was now leaving the bar. She had slept there in the closet the past night, and someone had to go in there and get her out in the morning. She was now wearing a white button-down that the inn had provided for her, black jeans, and red converse that she had snuck from her house while her parents had been out, ironically, looking for her.

When Nina finished, she zipped her backpack, and clipped her hair up. When Lynn came into the room, she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Hey." She said dismissively. Lynn grabbed Nina's comb off of the side table and ran it through her hair, grimacing at each rat she pulled out.

"Y'know," Nina said, grabbing the comb and stuffing it in the front pocket of the backpack. "You should go back to your parents. They need you now."

Lynn's position shifted from an awkward pose where one of her legs were straight and the other was bent slightly, to one where her hands were on her hips and her head faced down towards her feet.

She shook her head and moved towards the other girl. "They won't understand. Once they find out about Saralee, they won't even treat me the same. They'll treat me like a criminal."

Nina sighed. "Listen, I'm going out later…" she just couldn't find a way to tell her that she wouldn't be coming back. "So just stay here, okay?" Lynn nodded.

Later that day, Nina left as she said she would. She rode the bus to the train station, and when she arrived, she looked at her ticket. It was in script, so it was hard to make out. But she thought it said Train B-7. Once she bought a bottle of water and a silver barrette, because it was windy where she was going, she headed for train B-7. The signs for the gates were in script as well, but it looked a bit similar to the ticket. She sat down to wait.

The speaker called out about fifteen minutes later. As Nina was boarding the train, she noticed she stood out. Otherwise everyone else did. Everybody was dressed in overalls, boots, and other things of that nature. She wore a short-sleeve button-down and a short pleated skirt. All of her outfit was black except for her new silver barrette.

As she got situated, setting her things under the seat in front of her, even though the seat beside her was not occupied. Then everybody on the train heard the stomping of red converse.

"Lynn?"

"I'm not letting you leave without me. If you're going to Forget-Me-Not Valley, I'm coming with you. The memories… I can't bear them anymore alone. So I'm coming with you."

Nina cocked her head. "I'm going to Colorado. This is train B-7."

Lynn almost laughed. "_No, _the is train _E-7." _

"No. But…. What? I already bought my apartment!" Nina yelled in horror, throwing her arms up.

"You bought an apartment? Well, I thought we were supposed to be going to the valley. I figured you'd have already bought a house there, so I bought one too. I live next to the Smithery." Lynn said.

"We're going to Forger-Me-Not Valley." Nina tasted the words.

"We're finally leaving."

**So, how do you like it? Please tell me who you think would match with the two girls, because I'm not sure. Just keep in mind they're not lesbian, and never will be. Nor will anybody else in this story. Anyway… Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey and welcome back! I'd like to thank you for your 3 reviews [all by Momo-chan12… and I like the pairings that you gave me! But hey, maybe, maybe not. Well, I'm gonna stop blabbering and give you the chappy!!! Enjoy!**

It had been a long train ride, especially for Nina. She had no idea what Forget-Me-Not Valley would be like. She had never even seen a forget-me-not. Lynn, on the other hand, had looked the place up online after she found the train ticket and realized Nina was leaving. Nina had asked her several times already, but Lynn just said that it was supposed to be a calm, serene place. This at least gave her hope.

The loud speaker made the two jump with it's grungy voice. They could not tell if it was a man or a woman.

"_**Our next stop will be in about ten minutes. We will be stopping at…" **_The girls straightened up, hopefully. "_**Mineral Town." **_Lynn said nothing, just twirled a piece of recently dyed purple hair around her index finger. She had dyed it the night before from its natural blonde.

When the train stopped, several small children entered, as well as a young woman and a man slightly taller.

All of the children's faces were pale. One had black pigtails and a little red dress. Another one was a boy, and he had the same black locks, and they fell on his face. He ignored them. The third had rosy hair, and she was as tall as the woman, but Nina could tell she was younger. Her faced was creased from always smiling. She held a plush chicken.

Then, a last boy entered. His face was bright but sad, and not pale. He was between the ages of the woman and the pink-haired girl.

"Now, now, Stu. Don't pull May's hair. Her mom put it in nice pigtails for her this morning." The boy named Stu nodded, and May wiped a few small tears from her soft face.

"Yes, Elli." He turned away, slightly embarrassed.

The pink-haired girl was standing next to another boy with orange-blonde hair. He was stroking her curly hair.

"Rick… I don't fell very good." Rick sighed. "You'll be fine, Popuri. I'm here." Popuri held his other hand.

_Great. _Nina thought._ Now, we're stuck with a bunch of little sick kids. They'd better not throw up on me. _

A couple hours later, they had finally arrived. Nina and Lynn got out in an orderly fashion. Once all the passengers were out, the train went on its way once more. We were on one side of heaping mountain. Everyone else was heading up it. It was a long way. Elli was talking to the man. She called him Alex. She was definitely flirting. Lynn knew about these things.

Once they were at the top, it was an amazing view. Nina almost smiled, but then she stopped and looked away. Lynn ran all the way down, with Nina trying to catch up.

Finally, they were there.

"Oh… Did I say that I was going to be next to the Smithery?" Lynn asked as they walked down a path through town. Nina looked up and nodded she was really short, and she strained her neck to look up. Lynn took this is a nod, or a 'yes'.

"Yeah. Well, I lied. There's no Smithery here." Lynn suddenly turned, catching Nina off guard.

"Uh…" Nina wondered, having no idea why she would lie about something that now seemed so trivial. "Where the hell are we living then?" Lynn shook her head, smiling. Nina wondered how she could still smile.

They crossed a bridge and now stood in front of a door. "We're staying here. And we're working here. We're working to pay off our living here."

"You mean someone else lives here?" Before Lynn could answer, the door opened, nearly slamming Nina in the face.

"Hey, you girls! I'm Vesta!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to xX-cyberkat-Xx for telling me to drop a watermelon on Jack's head and for informing me that watermelons actually don't grow on trees, but vines. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Nina lifted her hand and bent three of her fingers awkwardly in a form of a wave. Lynn nodded in acknowledgement, and then grabbed her friend's hand, squeezing tight.

"Uh, hi," Lynn replied to the hearty woman quickly. "I'm Lynn, and this is Nina. We're here to work."

"Oh ho, I'm sorry girls, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about! I'm Vesta, and this is my farm. Do you need something?"

Nina looked at Lynn, then Vesta, back and forth over and over again.

"But—"before Lynn could reply, Vesta interrupted.

"There's another farm across the bridge. You might want to head over there—Maybe you were thinking about that?"

Lynn nodded, but she clearly was puzzled by how she could have been wrong. Vesta spoke up again.

"Would you like me to take you over there?" she offered. But Lynn shook her head no like the stubborn girl she was. Vesta shrugged with a smile and closed the door with a short wave.

In silence, the two headed across the bridge, the cold, bitter wind blowing. A thought came into Nina's head at the moment her sneakers dragged on the stone past the bridge. She realized how different she and Lynn were.

Lynn was tall and lean, with thin, short hair. Her shoulders were broad, and her body was naturally tan. She was stubborn, and very rough around the edges, but always brought out the best in others anyway.

Nina, on the other hand, was quiet and had not had any friends until Saralee had come along. She had been bullied up until then. She was short and had slender ankles. Her studies had always been focused on writing.

But they had only known each other because of Saralee. Nina noticed now, when she looked up and Lynn, how much she was like her sister. Of course, they were twins, but that just shot pain a strike of pain through her thoughts. Now, the two seemed to balance each other out.

Finally, they arrived at the new farm. Nina had to stop, knocking her thoughts away like they had simply come in one ear and out the other.

They heard water gently flowing, and then heard a thump. Lynn, concerned, because though she was stubborn, she was kind, rushed in to see what was going on.

Nina quickly followed, treading lightly and carefully on the tilled soil. When they reached the far end of the property, she saw a boy about her age, maybe a year or two older, kneeled down, gripping his head. He was under a large, tall tree, and a huge watermelon lay next to him. A watering can was in his hands. He was obviously in pain.

As he slowly stood, straining because all of his energy was focused on lowering the pain in his head, he finally noticed us hovering over him.

"W-Who are you?" he asked. His face twisted from pain to a question.

Nina spoke up, stopping Lynn before the words came out.

"Did you order two farmhands?" she asked, plainly, to the point.

"Well, I guess. Kind of," he fell back to his knees. "Could you--?"

Nina suddenly understood, almost completely. She completely knew what to do when he pointed to his backpack.

She calmly walked around him, then stopped and opened the flap on his rucksack. Griping around, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a copper-colored key, then ran over to the door of his small, shack-like home, and opened it, turning the key with a strong yet graceful arm. She entered, heading for the kitchen in the back. Nina pulled open all the cupboards, until she found a small bottle marked "Advil Pain Relief" and grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer.

When she emerged from the house, Nina set the ice on his head and gave him the pill.

They waited for a while. The medicine wouldn't kick in for about an hour, but the ice would numb it quickly. Soon the boy stood and quietly thanked Nina for her help, and she gave a small 'you're welcome' as a reply.

"My name is Jack… And you are?" Lynn now spoke up. "I'm Lynn, and this is Nina. We're here to work."

**Really hope you liked it!!! I'm sick, and I get more inspiration when I'm sick, oddly. Please R&R!!!**


End file.
